narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sage Master
Sage Master (仙師, Senshi) is a status acquired by a Sage when a complete mastery over Senjutsu has been achieved and they have reached the level of "natural energy holding" (気の掌握, Ki no Shōaku). Attainment Natural energy that is found in all things in the world and involved with the creation of Senjutsu, can be utilized by an individual that has gone through the necessary steps of training; whether by another Sage as a mentor or by somehow coming to be in-tune with the world around them. However, the process of using natural energy typically involves several steps in which skill with manipulating natural energy can be assessed and recognized. There are three distinct levels that Seireitou Hyūga personally acknowledged when describing the method to becoming a Master. Most individuals only reach the first level, which is called "natural energy invoking" (気の拝む, Ki no Ogamu). As the term implies, it is when an individual first learns to access natural energy and merge it together with their chakra in order to create Sage power. This leads to the creation of Sage Mode, which is an enhanced state of being that increases one's capabilities to a vast degree. However, the key flaw with this stage of usage is that it requires intense meditation and concentration to gather the necessary natural energy in order to access the transformation. Therefore, it is ultimately reckless to attempt accessing the form while fighting an opponent in a one-on-one fight. The second stage is known as "natural energy wearing" (気の佩用, Ki no Haiyō). The basic principle of this skill class is that the individual has learned to essentially adorn themselves in the Sage power. Very little is known about this as it is an obscure level but a primary example of this skill class seems to be the Six Paths Sage Technique. Being able to form an actual relationship with the natural energy around them also allows those of this stage class to be able to physically touch the Truth-Seeking Ball. Only when the third and final level, "natural energy holding" (気の掌握, Ki no Shōaku), has been achieved can a Sage be considered a Master. They have mastered the art of natural energy gathering to the point that they can access Sage Mode instantaneously without the need for meditation or other means of concentration, as their relationship with the world flow has become second nature to them. They are also able to freely deflect, redirect, and manipulate the flow of natural energy and Sage power that is harnessed by others. Against weaker individuals, it is possible for a Sage Master to easily rip away the natural energy from their bodies and literally disable their Senjutsu, subsequently cutting off their ability to connect and gather natural energy. Acquired Traits Known Sage Masters * Hashirama Senju * Seireitou Hyūga * Ryun Uchiha * Kasuga Sarutobi Trivia * Though an alternate form of the kanji is used, "Senshi" can also translate into "soldier" or "warrior", which is a parallel drawn to the idea that a Sage Master is most likely the perfect individual to engage in open combat. * This concept was inspired by a similar concept found in the manga series History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi.